


early

by softhaze



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhaze/pseuds/softhaze
Summary: Martino wakes up in Niccolò’s arms.





	early

Martino woke to his face pressed against Niccolò’s shoulder blades, one arm around his waist. Groggy from sleep, it took Martino a moment to understand why he was up at an such early hour, the room dark around them. It was Niccolò, moving around, trying to extricate himself from Martino’s hold to slip out of the bed. In response, Martino tightened his grip, pulled him back.

“Don’t go,” he moved his head just enough to be heard and then burrowed back against Niccolò’s sleep warm skin, dragged his nose up the column of his spine and placed a lingering kiss on his skin.

“Marti, I wanted to make you breakfast,” Niccolò covered his hand with his and Martino was quick to turn it around, palm to palm, and entwine their fingers, effectively stopping his efforts.

“Breakfast can wait,” Martino muttered against Niccolò’s skin, punctuating the statement with a kiss and then another, and another.

And then closed his eyes on a sigh. He had a vague train of thought flitting through his mind of trickling more kisses along Niccolò’s skin - on his shoulder, along the column of his neck and on that sensitive spot behind his ear - and turning Niccolò to face him, slotting their lips together and kissing him, and kissing and kissing and turning it into something more. But he was warm and comfortable, lying in the arms of the boy he loved, and there was no rush, the whole day still ahead of them.

Niccolò’s chuckle brought him back from the edge of sleep, from his thoughts. “I see how it is. You just want to use me as a pillow.”

“You’re comfortable, Ni, and I love you. Go back to sleep.” He left another kiss on Niccolò’s skin just because he could and just because his heart constantly felt so full of love for this wonderful boy he couldn’t possibly contain it all.

Niccolò squeezed his hand and when eventually he spoke, there was a hitch in his voice. “I love you, too.”

And he lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of it. Martino hummed in acknowledgement, wide smile pulling at his lips, and fell back asleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://isakvaltrsen.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20fic).


End file.
